How Am I Here
by NotSoDeadlyMarmot
Summary: Annabelle finds herself sent to a world of tormentors. A planet of defectives. She must monitor their progress for 20 days. Can she make it alive?
1. Day 1

Me? Well what's there to say about me? Are you completely sure I'm doing this right? I'm not supposed to be putting this down? You don't know how to get rid of it? Well, alright. I'm Annabelle but most of the inhabitants 'round here go by three letter names so I guess I'm Ann. Ever since I was a little smeet I wanted to be an invader as I thought they had the most interesting roles. I mean, who didn't want to visit a new planet? Irk could get rather boring at times. The inhabitants here seem to think Irk is either the best thing ever or something to be shamed. The inhabitants here seem to think that I should detail my physical appearance. I apologize if I'm doing this wrong, this is my first time writing a report in this format. I'm a little taller than average height but not by that much. A thirty-sixth of a spatula maybe. Everything here is so tall. My eyes are red as well as my uniform. This entire planet is either a few shades lighter or pitch black. My antenna seem to differ as well. Mine are, well, not normal enough to fit in. I haven't checked in a while, but I think they only curl once if at all. There also, uh, short I guess. The antenna here are super long. If they are passable they're sharp enough to kill.

Here, there are two groups I guess. Both, uh, unique. Very unique. They go by two colors, pink and black respectively. Pinks are generally nice and royalty. They all seem to be related to the Tallest some how. Then there are the other type. The Bloodlusts, I call them. Always carrying knives and such. Then there are those in between...

SHE LEFT! Okay, I don't know what's up with this place but it's not what I singed up for! I swear when they said this was a place for defects they meant it! They don't even monitor anything here. Everything is bright pink or a murderer! I have no idea why they want me to check in on this place. Maybe I'm a defective. This is probably how they get rid of them. If Tallest hears this, send help.


	2. Day 2

She doesn't bother watching me write these any more. Miz, she calls herself. Tall, uh, girl I guess. Antenna down to her feet with bright blue eyes and uniform. She's one of the more tolerable "Irkens" here, I will say that. Her S.I.R. though? It's the worst. Miki. I was beginning to think if it didn't rhyme with S.I.R. it wasn't allowed. Any way, it's a defective model, of course. Glows yellow and dresses as a "lion". She taught it sarcasm for sure. The thing can come up with a witty rebuttal for just about anything. I hate it. I hate everyone here. Everyone hates me. It's a mutual thing. Well, most everyone hates me. The super-sweet-melt-more-than-the-rest-of-us-in-water batch of 'em seem to be unable to hate anything. Well, except for some long ago Tallests or something. Red and Purple? Odd to refer to Tallests after colors. The pink usually claim to be descendants of one while the Bloodlusts say they headed the experiments they were created in. They can't possibly hate you, right ma'am?  
Most of the pinks also talk about that one defective Irken, Zam I think, in a certain way. I think they admire him. It's quite amazing. They still think he's alive along with those other Tallests. It's like there trapped in time some 100 years ago.  
I'm still doing my job if that eases you. No progress seems to be made yet but it's only day two. Eighteen more days and I'll whip 'em back into good working condition. Trust me. I haven't been swayed by their logic and neither has my S.I.R. It's in tip-top shape. No glowy colors or anything. I think I'll start working with the pinkums tomorrow. Though, I'm not sure what career they'd be good at...


	3. Day 3

I have started work with what I presume to be the easier of the two groups. I put the blues with the pinks to save time as they are relatively similar. Though is't not my area of expertise, I've been training them in interplanetary relations. Do we even have such a thing? It seemed something they'd be good at and they liked it well enough. Though I cluster them in groups, there are only a few of them. There is of course Miz, whom I've mentioned earlier, and Oli who make up the blue-eyed Irkens. Then there are the pink ones: Emi, Yui, Sam, Dak, and Gee. All claim royalty and hatred of past Tallests. They get along pretty well for the most part.


	4. Day 4

I only figured it would be fair if I told you about the little group of mine. The pinks are a bit more diverse than I led them on to be. For example, Oli is the only male I grouped with the pinks and I'm glad I did so. Any more and we would get no more work done. Oli has a tendency to "flirt" they call it. All it does is prevent work from getting done as the girls seem to get sucked right into it, Gee especially. Gee has a large chest region. I think it might be an illness of some kind. Emi has wings. Real wing and she can fly with them. Maybe some of the things are like an evolution and not defects, I mean, wouldn't it be helpful to have wings? Dak has what she calls hair. Her antenna go through it and it goes down to the end of her upper uniform. To this, I see no advantage. Yui has a huge scar and one of her eyes is red, the one the scar goes over. In her own words: "I, like, got it when I was a little baby. I can't remember how but it, like, totally happened!" Odd, right? Sam has absolutely no pack. None at all and I think she soon may be gone. Progress is as planned and I think they might complete their training soon.


End file.
